Electrostatic discharge (ESD) is the rapid transfer of electric charge between two objects. ESD often results from two objects of different electric potentials being brought into sufficient proximity of one another. An ESD event can critically and irreparably damage integrated circuits. For example, an ESD event may result in dielectric breakdown and/or fusing in one or more circuit elements, often resulting in permanently shorted and/or permanently open circuits. systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.